onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter
|Death = Devoured by Red in her wolf form |DeathEp = "Red-Handed" }} '''Peter' was a simple village boy and the true love of Red Riding Hood, however, their relationship was frowned upon by the girl's grandmother. The relationship was carried out discretely, and, when Red decided to search for the wolf, she came to the conclusion that it was Peter, however, she was wrong, and, being the wolf herself, she unfortunately ate her true love as he had chained himself up. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Peter and Red are friends from childhood, with him often defending her and her, for a long time, harboring feelings for him. These feelings develop the more time they spend with one another, eventually culminating in various kisses. When he hears she sold her cross necklace to pay taxes, he pickpockets it back for her, to her gratefulness. Following the death of Amos Slade, he adopts the man's dog and names him Copper. He and Red enter into a proper boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, although her Granny disapproves greatly. Peter knocks on Red Riding Hood's window, threatening to huff and puff and blow her house down, and when the window is opened, Red laughs, revealing this to be a joke. The two of them interact, during which time Red tells Peter to be quiet as her Granny might here him, and she doesn't like him. Peter says that he can't wait to leave the village and be with Red properly, and the young lady is touched that he would be willing to leave everyone he knows behind just for her, at which he states that he would do anything for her. Red's Granny then calls for her and Peter walks away from the window; he doesn't see Red again until the town meeting, where the two exchange a look that doesn't go unnoticed by Red's new friend Mary (whose real name is Snow White). Red and Snow discuss Peter and Red says that the only thing keeping them apart is the vicious wolf plaguing their village, as it means Granny is very protective of her granddaughter. This prompts Red to make the decision to kill the wolf, but when she and Snow are tracking it, they see that its paw prints become human footprints the further they go on, leading them to deduce that the creature is half-man, half-wolf. They follow the footprints to Red's window, which leads Red to believe that the wolf is in fact Peter. She confronts Peter about it, and he suggests that Red chain him up, to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. She does so, and promises to stay with him all night, however, she made a mistake. It is soon revealed that the wolf is in fact Red, who had no idea, and because Peter is chained up, Red in her wolf form eats him. When Red is brought back to her human form by her magic red cloak, she is devastated to discover what she is and what she did; she flees the village with Snow. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Deceased Characters